


Just Watching?

by myownknight, yolo_jackie



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: F/M, implied incest and enternal love, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownknight/pseuds/myownknight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansel and Gretel are changing lives and names, but are just the same as they always were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watching?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Только смотреть?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687115) by [yolo_jackie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie). 



Gretel has bright red lips now, as if stained with blood, and a new hairstyle with pluck, reminscient of Catherine Zeta Jones in "Chicago", but Hansel is not surprised. His sister has always believed that "they had it coming" is one of the best reasons to burn a couple of witches. Gretel has a new name now - Kelly - and Hansel is trying to get used to it, repeating it this way and that, but it still comes out strained, with difficulty, as if it isn’t her true name - it isn’t after all, no matter how many centuries go by, and life isn’t over yet. Hansel has a new name too, a lot of new names, and it sometimes makes him feel old and decrepit, but his names may be easier to adjust to than the strange alien "Kelly" on his tongue. He says: "My name is Aaron" without thinking, without the slightest hesitation, so that means that the lies are already ingrained in the subcortex and became part of his skin.

Hansel is ok with sugar in this life, but still takes pills - one blue and one green - because they make him what he is now. The man he had always been, just a sick joke of the universe: it seemed to find messing with Hansel - IQ level below average in this life - funny. Hansel doesn’t find it very funny, but he managed to find a way to fool the universe anyway. 

He knows that Gretel, by and large, has not changed. Still doesn’t mind letting off steam in the most aggressive ways, still shoots with an experienced sniper marksmanship and kills like an assasin, still not sleeping well at the full moon and carrying a lighter in her pocket. Just in case - the witches in the modern world are rare, but existed. The charm around her neck is more like a collar, and Hansel joked once he thought that Gretel must have grown accustomed to not breathing these days. Once they were almost hanged in a town, and since then it's like a reminder. A little pinch - just to remember what it feels like when the air doesn’t reach the lungs, and you have to open your mouth wider to catch at least a scrap of life on the tip of your tongue. 

Hansel watched the game of hockey from afar. He could rarely afford to go to the UK, except on the job, but whenever possible he always found the time to look at this lovely place, at St. Trinians. Gretel plays hard and with enthusiasm, with the force of pounding on the gates and never misses. Gretel doesn’t spare their enemies, and lets the girls crowd around her chanting "Kelly, Kelly," Hansel knows he sees his sister out there on the field. Not Kelly Jones. 

At the exit to London, his phone briefly vibrates in his pocket. 

The number is not defined (15:36)  
 So that’s what this’ll be, just watching? 

Hansel does not know how she figured out his number, but in fact it’s not surprising. Hansel still doesn’t know what to say in response and his fingers freeze over the keyboard, and another incoming message allows him to delay for the moment. 

The number is not defined (15:39)  
 I miss you. 

This time Hansel makes sure to beat the answer on the buttons in time with his heartbeat - "me too."

**Author's Note:**

> yolo_jackie graciously gave me permission to translate their fic from Russian into English! I've done my utmost to retain the intent of the original work, and any and all mistakes are entirely mine.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr!  
> http://myownknight.tumblr.com


End file.
